mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Lyserg Diethel
Lyserg Diethel (リゼルグ・ダイゼル, Rizerugu Daizeru) is a fictional British character from the anime and manga series Shaman King. He is an orphaned from a young age, when Asakura Hao killed his parents,when they refused to join him. This in turn makes him seek revenge, and eventually made him participate in the Shaman Fights to kill Hao. He would eventually join the extremist group known as the X-Laws, believing they would help him gain his revenge. About Lyserg The main antagonist Hao Asakura (Zeke Asakura in the English Dub) killed his parents while he was young and since then he has sought out revenge on Hao. Lyserg, who was born in London, England, is also a dowser, a person who is able to find a person or persons using his special abilities. Lyserg uses his Crystal Pendulum for dowsing and over souls. He channels his over soul into his dowsing pendulum, allowing it to become a rope dart. His method of fighting with it consists of using high speed attacks that come out too fast for his opponent to react against. At first, Lyserg joins with Yoh Asakura and the others, but later joins the X-Laws, a group dedicated to destroying Hao. When Lyserg joins them he is unsure about the ways the X-Laws try to eliminate Hao. Though Lyserg holds great hatred for Hao, Yoh's own philosophies and personalities keep him from crossing the line. In the anime, Lyserg abandons his spirit Morphine for an angel spirit called Zeruel, but in the manga they are inseparable. Finally, he rejoins Yoh's team. For his character, Lyserg is rather unstable when it comes to parent-child situations. He has a generally kind heart, although he becomes a bit of an anti-hero. Lyserg's dreams are to take revenge on Hao and to become a great detective much like his father. He is very passionate in his hatred for Hao, and will snap at the sight or sometimes even the mention of him. He is the most intelligent of the five warriors. He was born on May 17, 1986.Takei, Hiroyuki (2004). Shaman King Official Fanbook: MANKIN. Tokyo, Japan: Shueisha, page 30. Lyserg's Furyoku is 170,000 (as seen in chapter 276) His name is a reference to lysergic acid diethylamide. The name of his spirit, Morphine, is obviously a drug reference as well and had to be changed to Chloe and Morphea for the English anime and manga, due to US law. Appearance Lyserg has a very androgynous appearance, often being mistaken for a girl by Umemiya Ryunosuke (among others). He has light green hair and lime eyes, which he inherited from his father. He dresses in a similar fashion as his father, and in both cases their outfits were probably a homage to Sherlock Holmes. His clothes consist of a green cloak (similar to the one Sherlock Holmes wears), a white shirt with a white folded handkerchief and black pants and black leather shoes. After Lyserg joined the X-Laws, Marco began training him and after swearing loyalty he was given a classical white uniform similar to the others.1. The main difference between his uniform and the others is that his skirt is completely open with nothing beneath but a pair of white short shorts and black sea boots, with bare legs. When not in his X-Laws uniform he wears a white dress shirt, with rolled up sleeves, a tie and suspenders, and a pair of short shorts, with his gun holster on the left side2 After training in hell, he discards his X-Laws uniform, and begins wearing clothes similar to his original ones except that he now wears a black cloak with a dark green lining, dark green short shorts. He wears a white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, a white folded handkerchief and long dark green sea boots. Personality The main antagonist Asakura Hao, killed his parents while he was young and since then he has sought out revenge on Hao. At first, Lyserg joins with Asakura Yoh and the others, but later joins the X-Laws, a group dedicated to destroying Hao. When Lyserg joins them he is unsure about the ways the X-Laws try to eliminate Hao. Though Lyserg holds great hatred for Hao, Yoh's own philosophies and personalities keep him from crossing the line. In the anime, Lyserg abandons his spirit Morphine for an angel spirit called Zeruel, but in the manga they are inseparable. For his character, Lyserg is rather unstable when it comes to parent-child situations. He has a generally kind heart, although he becomes a bit of an anti-hero. Lyserg's goals are to take revenge on Hao and to become a great detective much like his father. He is very passionate in his hatred for Hao, and will snap at the sight or sometimes even the mention of him. In the anime he also tends to use stereotypical British phrases and words, such as "seen it on the telly" when referring to dowsing. Manga Due to the fact the anime ended a lot earlier than the manga, different things happen. For example, order of events changed and locations of manga fights change. Yoh and the others fight a vampire in a theatre in the anime but in the manga Yoh and the others fight a vampire outside the Patch Village. Lyserg is shown pushing the Iron Maiden (with wheels on it) with the group and eventually finds out Marco was shot by Luchist. He mourns his loss, but is reminded that they have no time to be grieve. Opacho then comes up from behind to comfort him. Lyserg keeps Marco's glasses in his honor. In the Plant of the Valley, Lyserg faces the next officiant, Bron (who was his mentor in the preliminary rounds), finding out that both of them had gotten stronger since they last fought. Lyserg begins losing his temper a bit and begins to strike. However, he was unable to hit him and was shot in the chest. Bron goes to finish off the others, but they are protected by Iron Maiden Jeanne. She points out that she feels sad and is about to kill Bron who is still coming after them when Lyserg suddenly regains consciousness and stops Bron's attack using his hand. He later faces Jeanne saying,"Please don't. You should not waste your precious furyoku, Lady Maiden," Yoh and the others assumed he was dead, but Lyserg explained that Marco's glasses were bulletproof and that they kept him safe from the blow. With Bron's anger rising, Lyserg began examining him and thinking about when he could attack. The fight then ends with Lyserg explaining how mind over body works and him performing a move called "Cremation." Lyserg appears in Funbari No Uta as one of the five warrior cameos. Lyserg is 21 and seems to have physically changed. He has gotten noticeably taller, no longer wears his patched shawl, and sports a detective trench coat. His family Lyserg's father (Liam Diethel) is a shamanic detective much like Sherlock Holmes. His spirit was Morphine (Chloe) and his focus (medium) was the pendulum. Both items were handed down to his son, Lyserg. Lyserg's mother (Jean Diethel) has little known history. Both were killed by the antagonist, Hao Asakura. References Category:Shaman King characters Category:Fictional shamans Category:Fictional English people es:Lyserg Diethel fr:Lyserg Diethel it:Lyserg Diethel pl:Król szamanów (bohaterowie)#Lyserg Diethel ru:Список персонажей аниме и манги «Шаман Кинг»#Лайсерг Дител